Going Solo
by The Mighty Harry
Summary: Pikachu has had enough of Ash and his stupid battles. He wants out!


Author's Note: Well guys, this is my first fanfiction - but don't hold back! I want you to be **brutal**. As harsh as you think necessary. I haven't seen Pokemon in about four years but I like to think it was a big part of my childhood.

"_Pikachu, I chose you!"_

"_Show them what we're made of, Pikachu!"_

"_C'mon, Pikachu!"_

"_Pikachu!"_

"_PIKACHU!"_

"_PIKACHUUUU!"_

The round electric type bolted awake from an uneasy slumber in the middle of the night. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Pikachu looked around the room and he could just make out Ash's spiky hair sticking out from under the duvet in the bed that was positioned in the middle of the room. Pikachu's sleeping accommodation was a small basket usually meant for Skittys that wasn't particularly comfortable.

Scrunching up his face, Pikachu turned his back disgustedly on Ash and his vibrating snores. His trainer never left him alone; he was always calling his name. Maybe Pikachu had had enough of being Ash's personal slave. He was fed up of being hounded by Team Rocket, lost by Ash and occasionally subjected to ridiculous circumstances. A Pokémon could only take so much and Pikachu was at his limit. It had been fun at first but now it was just tiring.

Pikachu thought now was the time to go solo.

He gathered what little things he had into a pocket handkerchief which he slung over his shoulder in a true traveller style. Pikachu tiptoed carefully out of the room so as not to wake his so-called 'trainer', his soft paws barely making a sound against the polished wood. He slipped out easily and was on his way down the hall when he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. He was finally on his way to an independent life. It was all Pikachu ever wanted and it felt good to know he would soon get it. There would be nothing but him, his small collection of personal affects and the open road. It sounded great.

The chubby pikachu strolled confidently through the Pokémon Centre, feeling like a new Pokémon. He'd never felt so alive – not even in one of his more intense battles. There was something about the knowledge that he didn't have to answer to anyone ever again that brought a smile to Pikachu's face. He couldn't wait to get outside and feel the wind on his face.

"Oh, what have we here?" a Nurse Joy appeared out of nowhere and scooped Pikachu up into her slender arms. Pikachu tried to wriggle free – there was no way he was going to let a rather cute, pink-haired young woman get in his way – but Nurse Joy held him firmly. She tittered at his plight and eyed his handkerchief warily.

When the pieces clicked into place in her mind, Nurse Joy found that she wasn't the slightest bit surprised. That Ash was a real piece of work, he only cared about winning. Oh sure he treated his Pokémon fairly in her presence but what about behind closed doors? She had noticed when healing Ash's Pokémon recently that they didn't look as happy as they should. Were they being abused by that black-haired jerk?

Pikachu stared up at Nurse Joy pleading, attempting to get through to her by using guilt. He mentally told her how he felt about travelling with Ash and hoped that his feelings were clear through his facial expression. He was feeling desperate. He was so close to freedom that Pikachu could practically taste it. He now wished he had been more careful exiting the Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy felt herself wavering as Pikachu made his black eyes become big and moist. What self-respecting girl could resist such a cute face?

Apparently, this one.

As a Nurse Joy, she knew it was impossible to turn a blind eye whilst the poor pikachu snuck out of the centre as its trainer snoozed on. It would be irresponsible of her and not to mention immoral. Nurse Joy had a duty to Ash to ensure the safety and well-being of his Pokémon while they were inside the walls of her Pokémon Centre. She couldn't very well ensure the safety and well-being of his pikachu if she let it go gallivanting all over the region, no matter how cute and cuddly it was. With a heavy heart and a regretful sigh, Nurse Joy made her move.

And that was how Pikachu found himself tied to Ash's bedpost with a thick length of rope (double knotted) in a room that had been locked three times. He'd just have to try again in the morning when Ash was too busy annihilating his breakfast to notice Pikachu's disappearance.


End file.
